


Indian Dreams

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2017 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: India is the last stop on their world tour, Hugo and Lily prepared to head home.





	Indian Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> For Day 19 of May Madness. Using the pairing, the words intelligence, itch and India. More importantly Happy birthday dear Ely!!!

“With my great intelligence, I have come to a conclusion.” Lily Luna Potter announced. “India is too bloody hot.”

“Hail! Hail, the mighty genius,” Hugo Weasley said laughing. “I’m so glad you’re here to tell me these things.”

Lily glared and cast her sunhat down on the settee in their hotel room. They were burning the last of their travel savings on a really good hotel in India before finally heading home. They’d parted ways with a few of their companions over the way but had themselves gone from good friends to being in a blossoming relationship.

Which didn’t mean her boyfriend couldn’t be an irritating smartarse at times. 

“At least you tan, Hugo,” Lily said. “If I went out in the sun for live mixtures without that hat, I’d go red as a lobster.”

Hugo just smiled, his guileless blue eyes flashing with unconcealed mirth.

“I’d like that.”

“Ugh. You’re horrible!” Lily pouted.

“No. no. no. Not like that.” Hugo backtracked. His eyes glanced downwards and then he smiled at her again, inviting her to share the jokes. “It’s just if you got sunburnt, why I’d have to rub aloa vera on them to stop the itching wouldn’t I? I could just rub it all over you couldn’t I?”

Lily flushed slightly, glancing away. Ever since Korea she’d been learning just how good Hugo’s hands felt all over her body, so much so that a quiver of anticipation shot through Lily’s tummy just at the thought.

“Not if you’re going to be horrible,” Lily said, valiantly trying to hold to her annoyance but finding it quite impossible as Hugo pulled her into a hug, his strong arms wrapping about her with amazing gentleness.

“I’m sorry, Lily. We’ll go back to England soon,” he said. “And it will dark and drizzly and overcast the whole time and they’ll be no wicked sunshine at all.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

He leant in and kissed her. The kind of intoxicating slow kiss, that drew her in and stle the breath from her lungs. She went up on her tip-toes to deepen it and was held perfectly securely in arms.

They end up snuggled on the sofa, facing each other, snogging languid.

“But what are we going to?” Lily said between kisses, feeling so relaxed the hidden worry just slipped out of it. “When we go back home.”

“Well first we’re going to get feted by friends and family so happy to see us again after all this time. We tell them about us, assuming I mean you want there still to be an us.”

“Of course I do. It’s just people...”

“Will be incredibly jealous. Of me, at least.” Hugo said.

“Shush. And tell me more?”

Hugo gave her a funny look because of the contradiction but she just kissed him again and afterwards he continued. Hos hand cupped a breast while he spoke. 

“Then we get ourselves a little flat. So we can be by ourselves just like this.” He murmured. Lily moaned slightly as his hand moved inside her summer dress to fondle her bare breast. His fingertips where hard from the string work of his violin but his touch was somehow soft and sensual.

“We’re going to live together? One of us is going to have to learn to cook.”

“Well that’s going to have to be you. We’ll have a little kitchette. And I’ll just watched and maybe bend you over the counter-top from time to time.”

“You’d be so lucky,” Lily snorted. Their hands were moving downwards now. Months of expereince with him gave Lily the confidence to run her hands down the muscles of Hugo’s chest to trace the length of him through his jeans. Hugo’s chesst shivered slightly but his own hands weren’t deterred from sliding their way up the inside of Lily’s thigh. 

“What else?” Lily asked.

“A fire place,” Hugo said. “For the warmth and the floo. And a nice thick rug.”

“A r-rug?” Lily’s voice shook as Hugo traced the length of her slit with one fingertip and start to rub.

“Yeah, a nice thick one,” Hugo said huskily. “comfortable enough for you to get on your hands and knees in winter. Thick enough for you to grab chunks of while we do it doggystyle next to a roaring fire.”

She was so wet that his finger slipped into it easily. She couldn’t manage much of a glare but she caught it anyway and pushed it up and away from her, pinning his unresisting hand against the settee’s armrest. 

“Hugo Weasley! Why am I always the one bent over things and on my knees in your dirty little mind?” She pushed him on to his back and straddle his waist. The hard bulge in his jeans pressing up superbly against her cunt. His free hand caught at her breast and she fastened her other hand about it but left it in place. “And I will be.”

Hugo grinned and she smiled back.

“But let me tell you want we’re going to have.” Lily said starting to rock back on forth on Hugo’s contained cock. “We’re going to have a nice shower room, where you can hold up against the tiles and fuck me senseless. And an arm chair we can sit in with our legs wide open while the other’s kneeling on the cushion with their head buried between our thighs.” She rocked faster, rubbing her clit against him faster and faster, the cloth whether they met get damper and damper.

“And we going to have a settee just like this one, where I can ride you like this all the damn time.”

She let him go. And Hugo’s hand caressed her body, landing on her hips and find the energy to rock her back and forth, she couldn’t muster as she trembled closed to release.

“Promise?” He said intensely.

“I promise.” Lily said, riding out her orgasm in his strong embrace.

In a few days they would go home. Together.


End file.
